gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Odin
Odin is a Child of Oberon. History At some time in the past, Odin lost his right eye. The eye was transformed on Avalon into the artifact known as the Eye of Odin. In 995, the Children of Oberon were banished from their homeland, to live among mortals for 1001 years. Oberon searched for his lost Eye, hoping to regain that which he'd lost. Eventually, he had his chance. In the year 1996, the Avalon travelers came to Norway. There, Odin met them, and offered them a heavy coat, so that Elisa Maza, otherwise unprotected from the elements, would not freeze to death. In exchange, he wanted the Eye of Odin that he knew Goliath held. The gargoyle leader was tempted to agree, as he was concerned for the detective, but Elisa convinced him to refuse. He asked if something else could be traded, but Odin, angered, left. The gargoyles managed to get Elisa to a father and son, Erik and Gunther Sturluson, who took her in and gave her shelter. Meanwhile, the others remained outdoors. There, Odin attacked them, this time in the form of a one-eyed polar bear. He almost managed to steal the Eye, but Goliath defeated him. Odin's patience had run out. Riding his horse, Sleipnir, he crashed into the Sturlusons' home and kidnapped Elisa. Holding her hostage, he confronted the gargoyles, demanding they give him the Eye. Revealing himself as who he was, he also noted that his two previous attempts were barter and fair combat, and he felt he had tried reasonable approaches before resorting to that action. Goliath, wanting to save Elisa but daunted by confronting Odin himself, donned the Eye, transforming himself into a giant gargoyle warrior. Now it was Odin's turn to be surprised, and he rode off at high speed into the sky, hoping to escape- however, the newly-empowered Goliath caught up with ease, and rescued Elisa. Enraged, Odin rode away, swearing he would be back. While Odin gathered his strength, Goliath, corrupted by the Eye, used its power to create storms that he blamed on the Norse god. This was a ruse to move the other Avalon travelers and their new human friends into a cave, where they could, in his estimation, be protected best. After sealing them within the cave, Goliath challenged Odin to battle. The storm god accepted, but soon learned that the gargoyle could use the Eye to absorb his powers. He soon found himself near death, but managed to extend his energies to free the other travelers, who showed Goliath what he had become. Disgusted with himself, Goliath tore off the Eye of Odin, which its original owner promptly reclaimed. Odin remained behind to apologize for his actions, and Goliath did the same. Then, he rode on Sleipnir onto a rainbow, into the sky. Odin was present at the Gathering a short time later, and found himself battling an irate Banshee after he commented that she was high-strung. Oberon halted the battle, and punished the Banshee before freeing them both. Characteristics Odin usually looks like an old white-bearded man, sometimes dressed in a black hooded robe studded with starry glints, sometimes in a "fantasy Viking" outfit of furs, armor, and horned helmet. However, he can take on the form of a polar bear at will, as well. While he was missing his eye, every form that he took on, whether human-like or bear, had only one eye to mark this. The exchange of Odin's eye for wisdom created a mystic restriction, preventing any form Odin took from having a right eye. Odin can control the weather, usually in such a way as to produce snowstorms, no doubt thanks to his being a "god of the north." He is also a death-god, like Anubis. He often rides his horse Sleipnir, when interacting with mortals. Powers and Abilities Odin has shown various powers on the show: *Shape-shifting (Odin prefers the form of a polar bear) *Lightning throwing *Summoning snow storms *Causing earthquakes *Creating shields of ice Trivia * Odin is one of several characters played by a Star Trek cast member. In this case W. Morgan Sheppard, who portrayed several characters over the years. Appearances Category:Children of Oberon